Rumores entre alumnos
by Lady Crystal-4
Summary: "―Me debes algo por esa tiza. ¿No creen, chicos? ― ¡Dale un beso de una vez, Sawamura! ―gritó una de las estudiantes. Aquella que había hecho la pregunta en su examen, creía." Kurodai Weekend, Teacher AU


¡Bueenas! Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar el último día del KuroDai Weekend. Les agradezco de verdad si llegaron hasta aquí. Mi elección para este día fue "Teacher AU" y estoy encantada con cómo salió, así que no voy a retrasarlos. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

Day 3, December 10: (Crossover/Your Chosen AU)

* * *

Daichi rio levemente al ver otra hoja de exámenes donde una de sus alumnas preguntaba por su relación con el profesor de química, Kuroo Tetsurou. Ya era una cosa común desde que los habían encontrado discutiendo un par de veces en los pasillos o en sala de profesores.

No perdían oportunidad para hacer preguntas sobre ellos. Hasta había oído por otros profesores que los emparejaban. Reían ante los comentarios y no daban nada de información, pero recientemente se les habían mezclado unas evaluaciones y todo había explotado. Por una vez entendió como se sentía Asahi con los rumores en Karasuno.

Antes de empezar las clases siempre hacia una revisión rápida del tema que estaban viendo, y los alumnos traían preguntas. Aunque últimamente le resultaban inútiles, no hacían más que preguntar por la relación entre Kuroo y él.

―Ah, al demonio. Kuroo y yo solíamos... Entrenábamos juntos en preparatoria.

― ¿Que jugaban?

―Vóley. Éramos los capitanes de nuestros respectivos equipos cuando nos conocimos. Al principio no teníamos una gran relación, pero cosas pasaron. Cosas en las que no deberían meter sus narices. Estudiamos para ser profesores y terminamos aquí. Ese es el fin de la historia.

Y definitivamente no ayudaba para nada que Kuroo se paseara por su salón a cada rato, como si no tuviera que ocuparse de su propia clase.

― ¿Cosas en las que no deberían meter sus narices? ¿Llamas de esa forma a charlas nocturnas con un amigo que vivía lejos? Me lastimas, Sawamura.

― ¿Qué quieres, Kuroo?

―En primer lugar, una tiza. Aunque también me conformo con un beso.

―No beso sin una cita primero. Y tampoco doy tizas, ve a pedírselas a otro profesor. Y tráeme alguna de color ya que estás.

― ¡No desapruebes a muchos alumnos en mi ausencia!

Los estudiantes rieron, y empezaron a cuchichear cuando vieron la forma en la que Sawamura sonreía cuando el profesor regresó.

―Aquí tienes, Dai. ¿Y mi recompensa?

― ¿Disculpa?

―Me debes algo por esa tiza. ¿No creen, chicos?

― ¡Dale un beso de una vez, Sawamura! ―gritó una de las estudiantes. Aquella que había hecho la pregunta en su examen, creía.

―Te daré una recompensa más tarde, Tetsu.

Los apodos no pasaron desapercibidos para los jóvenes, y la mayoría se quedó esperando a que su profesor continuara contándoles sobre su colega, incluso luego de que éste se fuera. Sawamura no atendió a sus reclamos cuando sacó su libro de texto y comenzó a copiar las consignas en la pizarra.

Cuando terminó su clase tomó su mochila y fue hasta el laboratorio de la escuela, donde Kuroo pasaba la mayoría de los recesos. Como le había prometido, había llevado su recompensa, un tupper lleno de caballa salada, su comida favorita.

El profesor estaba sentado en la mesada, con su bata de laboratorio desabrochada y arremangada, y jugaba con su cadena de plata, de la cual colgaba un anillo (Que había costado lo suficiente como para tener que llevarse la comida de casa). Se preguntó por unos segundos cuántas normas de seguridad en el laboratorio estaría rompiendo.

― ¿Creías que seguiríamos juntos tanto tiempo? La preparatoria, la universidad. Nuestras vidas como adultos remunerados por sus trabajos. Diría que sólo nos falta tener un hijo. Quiero tener hijos algún día, Dai.

―Y yo un perro. Y una boda.

― ¿Es un buen momento para proponerte matrimonio?

Daichi rio. Habían llegado a la decisión de comprar unos anillos a juego una noche de borrachera, y Kuroo le había prometido al otro día que le pediría matrimonio adecuadamente, pero que compraran los anillos de igual forma. Habían pasado meses desde entonces, y el reloj no hacía más que seguir corriendo.

―Seria lindo que lo hicieras en frente de alguna de nuestras clases y cuanto antes, porque te juro por dios que la próxima vez que tenga que leer sus preguntas sobre nuestra relación en medio de una respuesta de examen, voy a reprobarlos. Te lo juro, Tetsu.

* * *

Sí, Kuroo y Daichi son pareja oficial no declarada ante sus alumnos. Que alumnos metiches, ¿No creen? Si yo tuviera unos profesores así, no me metería en sus vidas… Mentira, yo estoy en la historia siendo la alumna que no para de preguntar.

¿Han tenido profesores así?

¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, yo sí!

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
